A Smile For Love
by XbrokeXheartX
Summary: So...i've been in such a yaoi mood, i've decided to write this. Depends on reviews, I might make it a full story. JAGAN! :DDDD Okay. I suck at these, so...ENJOY ! Rated M for yaoi content. ;D
1. My First Time and Love

James x Logan One-Shot; BTR fanfiction; A Smile For Love3

"James, you almost done? I gotta get ready for my date with Camille!"

Logan walked into the bathroom to see James standing there, towel around his waist, water dripping down his slightly toned body. Logan turned around, embarrassed to see James like this. James smirked.

"Hey Logan. What's wrong?" Logan couldn't find the words. Seeing James almost naked...Logan was getting hard. "

N-Nothing. Sorry to walk in on you..."  
>"<p>

It's okay. I don't mind," he said, winking at Logan. Logan gasped as James got closer. He pushed the door behind Logan so it was closed.

"James, what're yo-"  
>"<p>

Shh. Just be quiet and let me work." James lifted the hem of Logan's shirt and ran his hand all over his upper torso. He stopped when he got to Logan's nipple, and tweaked it. Logan stopped James.

"James. Why are you doing this?"

"I want you. I've _always_ wanted you. And I _know_ you want me. Logan...let me fuck you." Logan didn't reply. He just let James go to work. James lips gently grazed Logan's earlobe. He moved to Logan's neck, making patterns with his tongue. Logan choked on his own breath. James smirked.

"Need me to give you mouth to mouth?," he said, crushing his mouth to Logan's. Logan shoved his tongue in James mouth, making the bulge in his towel even more noticeable. James pulled his shirt over his head, temporarily breaking the kiss. His hand traveled all over Logan's back, stopping when he got to his tailbone. He traced his fingers lightly over Logan's denim clad ass, making him shiver, and where Logan's entrance would be.

"James...please. You're taking to long!" Logan pulled James towel off, exposing his throbbing erection. Logan gaped at his member, standing at straight attention. He blushed, seeing James completely naked. James unbuttoned Logan's skinny jeans, and realized he wasn't wearing underwear.

"Well well well, what is this. You're a dirty whore, Logan," he said, pulling the pants down so his erection was staring him in the face. He kissed the head gently. "Logan...I'm gonna make you fucking _**scream**_." He hoisted Logan up onto the countertop.

"Ahhhhh! It-it's cold!" James giggled at him.

"Are you ready?," James asked, gently parting Logan's thighs.

"I-I think." James spread Logan's entrance, gently pushing it in. "J-James! It-it hurts! Bad!"

"It won't, babe, I promise, just wait a little bit!" He pushed in farther. A tear rolled out of Logan's right eye. James kissed it away, and very carefully started to thrust. Logan's nails dug into James' back. James started thrusting harder, but not to hard.

"Ahhhh, James, it feels so good!" James attached his mouth to Logan's neck and sucked, hoping to leave hickey. Logan wrapped his legs around James' waist for more control. His breathing was staggered as James moved his hips faster. "A-Ah. Go harder James. I think I can handle it," Logan said, his head thrown back, mouth in a perfect 'O' shape. James went in as deep as he could go. He could see Logan was in pain so he slowed down a bit.

"Don't fucking slow down!"

"But it looks like it hurts you!"

"I don't care, it feels _so_ damn good!"

"Alright, if you say so," and he went faster. Logan grabbed his penis and started pumping it. James kissed him again as he took over the jacking of the off. "You're close," James groaned, out of breath.

"H-How did you know?"

"The way you tighten around me. It feels amazing. And I can see it in your eyes." Logan's eyes glistened with love and lust, and then he smiled. A smile no one ever saw. A smile for love. "Logan...I'm gonna come. Oh my god, I'm gonna cooooome!" James thrust harder and pumped his hand faster.

"Ah, shit, James!," and Logan came all over James stomach. The sight of it set James off.

"Ahhhh, fuck Logan!," he screamed and came. They both slowed to a stop. James pulled out, out of breath.

"God, James that was fucking amazing," Logan whispered in his ear, arms around his neck. James placed his hands on Logan's waist.

"C'Mon babe. Lets get dressed, before they question." Logan looked disappointed as he cleaned up. He watched James put the towel back on. "Bahahah. Logan. Look at the mirror." It was extremely fogged up. Logan couldn't stop laughing.

"Ahh, look what we did. Are we bad people?"

"Kinda, yeah." The young lovers laughed away. Logan opened the door and walked out, his shirt rumply. The sudden blast of the AC made James shiver. James worked up the courage to tell Logan.

"Logan wait before you go!"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Shot In The Dark

Logan; BTR FanFic; A Smile For Love; Chapter 2; Shot in the Dark

Okay. So, I decided to change some chizz this chapter...so, yeah. It'll go from James' pov to Logan's pov. They'll each have they're own version of the chapter, if that makes any sense...? xD Okay. Enjoy.

Part A; James

I watched him leave out of the bathroom, my heart fluttering and sinking at the same time. I was happy we just had sex, I mean, who wouldn't be, I just lost my virginity. He doesn't know that, but, god, it was amazing. Better than any solo sex I've ever had. But my heart was sinking because he was dating Camille. Still. I'm really sad. I just really really love him. I am actually in love with him.

"James. Are you gonna get dressed or are you just gonna stand there half nude?," Kendall asked.

"Sorry, bro. Just thinking."

"Yeah, you and Logan woke me up," he said, a sly look on his face.

"You-You heard that ?"

"Yeah...all of it."

"Shit..."

"I've always known you two had something, ever since you two had that almost kiss at our first boy x girl party." I sat down on the couch, Kendall plopping down next to me.

"I love him. I told him I love him. He said it back, but...I dunno. I think he likes Camille, a lot..."

"Do you want me to talk to him? And...just out of curiosity...who was on top?" I smiled lightly and blushed.

"If you must know, I was on top."

"Heehee," he giggled, "who came first?" He busted out laughing. I punched him in the arm.

"Kendaaalllllll? I'm not telling you that!"

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"No, actually. Logan came first, all over my stomach."

"How? I thought butt sex was like, doggy style!"

"No! He sat on the counter and I stood in front of him. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I entered him."

"EWW! LOGAN ASS ON MY COUNTER!"

"Shut up, we cleaned up!"

"I'm sorry. So...was it good?"

"Amazing. So, uh, I'm thinkin of sabotaging Logan and Camille's date."

"Not good. Camille will kill youuuu!"

"I think she'd understand...I mean, I'm in love."

"Yeah. 'Love'," he said, making air quotes.

"Shut the hell up, I am. It was more than just sex...I felt something. Something big, and good."

"Was it his penis?"

"NO! ITS LOVE!" Kendall was laughing his ass off as I pouted.

"I'm kidding, James. I believe you. Just..don't d over dramatic like you usually are. I'm here for you %100 though, all the way."

"Thanks bro. I'm glad you're my best friend." He smiled and put me in a headlock, noogieing my hair. I let him, one of the few times.

"Wait...where's Carlos?"

"Oh, he's still asleep. You know how he sleeps through EVERYTHING."

"Bahahah. So truuuue. I'm gonna go put some clothes on."

"Yeah, you do that." I smirked at him, and he mocked me. I put on a pair of blackish-gray skinny jeans and a tight red v-neck long sleeved shirt. I put on my Kuda body spray and brushed my hair. I walked out of my room to see Kendall blocking the front door.

"Move."

"I'm coming with you."

"I don't think so."

"I do. So shut up." I gave in, not wanting to argue. We walked down to the lobby wearing our bush hats we use to spy on people. I saw Logan and Camille, giggling away in the pool. I saw red.

"James, don't do anything rash."

"No, no, I won't. I'm a good person."

"My ass." I rolled my eyes and walked towards Logan, who was getting out of the pool.

"Uhm, Logan. We got some BTR stuff to work on, Gustavo needs us at the studio like, right now."

"Can I go change?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay. Come with me James?"

"Yeah, I guess..." We walked back up to our room, Kendall not far behind.

"James..."

"What?"

"I-I can't be with you."

"I figured that much..."

"Look, I really do like you, but...I CANNOT be gay."

"Okay. Whatever."

"Well, let's go to the studio-"

"I lied. I needed to know. So, go back to Camille. Where you belong." I forced back tears. I felt that lump form in my throat.

"James, please don't-" I couldn't stop the tears now. I plopped onto the couch and brought my knees to my chin, covering my eyes.

"James, what's wrong?," I heard Katie ask. I looked up to see Katie standing angrily and Logan standing sheepishly, tears in his eyes.

"N-N-Nothing," I stammered, my breath staggered.

"Don't lie." She knew I like Logan, and I've always liked Logan, ever since our almost kiss. "Logan. What did you do?"

"Katie!"

"Woah...tearfest?," Carlos asked, seeing me and Logan.

"Shut up Carlos, not now," Kendall said.

"Just, leave me alone!," I shouted and ran up into the balcony. I pulled out my pocket knife and placed it to my wrist. I could hear them accusing Logan and it made me cry harder. I pressed down on the knife and cut. One cut, two cuts, three cuts, soon I lost count. It bled...a lot. I went down the slide, pressing my hand over my cuts. I rushed past Katie and Kendall and into the bathroom to get bandages. I was in the middle of cleaning the cuts when I heard a knock and Logan's voice.

"James...let me in, please."

"No. Go away. Leave me alone." I placed the bandages on my cuts and pulled my sleeve down. I wiped my eyes and checked my hair. As I opened the door, Logan burst through.

"JAMES! What...what the fuck?," he said, seeing the bloody rag.

"Nothing. Go away." I fiddled with my sleeve, making sure the bandages were covered.

"No, I'm NOT gonna go away! You cut yourself!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE? ITS _YOUR_ FAULT!"

"It's...my fault?"

"Yeah. I'm in **love** with you Logan. I always have been since the almost kiss."

"Psh, we-we were just kids back then!"

"Logan, it was two years ago!"

"That's a long time..."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"James, what's going on," Ms. Knight just asked "Nothing, Ms. Knight."

"James. Come talk to me. We can go to my room. Come on." She grabbed my hand a pulled me into her bedroom.

"James. What's wrong? You can tell me, I promise."

"Well, you know how I'm...gay."

"Yeah, and what else?"

"Well, uhm...me and Logan...we kind of...ya know..."

"I know. In the bathroom. Kendall told me."

"Yeah, well, I'm in love with him and I told him and he said it back and now he told me that he can't be gay no matter how much he likes me."

"James, I'm sorry. If you need me, I promise I'm here." She pulled me into a hug.

"Hey mom, we need to go. Gustavo needs us." I got up and tried to take my mind off Logan.

"Hey buddy. You okay?," Kendall asked, slipping his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I think."

"Kay. Let's go."


End file.
